


Reunion

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Christmas Kisses [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft vampire husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: On Midwinter's eve, Regis finally finds what he's been looking for.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm posting these at whatever time of the appropriate day I remember now (think of it as an adventure).

Regis had travelled far and wide following Dettlaff's trail--a rumour here, a witness there, all pointing him to this place, this time, and the moment he set foot in the small cottage hidden in the depths of a thick, reportedly cursed wood, he knew he was in the right place.

Dettlaff's scent hung in the air, soothing in its familiarity, fresh enough that Regis was confident he'd be back.

Outside, a few flakes of snow began to fall. He paused to look out at it, marvelling at this unexplained gift from nature, extending a hand through the window to catch one on the tip of his finger and bring it to his tongue.

Behind him, the sound of Dettlaff rematerialising made him smile.

“Regis,” Dettlaff said, surprise in his tone.

“Dettlaff,” Regis finally turned, warmth blooming in his chest as he took Dettlaff in. Thin, and pale, and with dark circles under his eyes, but whole. Whole and present, which was all Regis could possibly ask.

The rest, well…

He certainly owed Dettlaff the chance to heal, with his help. Even if Dettlaff's wounds were somewhat more complicated.

“You came,” he responded after a moment, still clearly surprised.

“Of course,” Regis took a step toward him, gratified when Dettlaff didn't back away. “I would never abandon you. Not after all your kindness.”

“But I-”

“Shh,” Regis murmured, closing the gap between them. He reached out, just barely pressing a fingertip to Dettlaff's lips. “I'm here. I won't leave you.”

Dettlaff swallowed, and then nodded.

Smiling, Regis removed his hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dettlaff's instead.

The kiss was met with an answering, desperate whimper, raw need bleeding into Regis’ mouth. He kept their first contact soft and light, no matter how badly he wanted this, how long he'd dreamed of this reunion.

Dettlaff needed patience, and that was the one thing Regis had plenty of to spare.

Instead of pushing, Regis let his forehead rest against Dettlaff's, gratified to see warmth shining in his pale blue eyes just before he let his own fall closed.

They stood like that for what might easily have been hours, breathing in each other's scents, Regis feeling his own heart heal with every inhale.

“I love you,” he murmured eventually, unsure he'd ever quite  _ said _ that before, but knowing it needed to be spoken now.

Dettlaff was silent, but Regis could sense the pleasure he felt at hearing that through their bond, now that they were finally close enough again for it to work properly.

They stayed as they were until the sun peeked over the horizon, welcoming in the new year.


End file.
